


The Day After

by YellowBananaOwl



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys meet at a club, and (extremely hung-over) spends a slightly awkward Sunday together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to John Finnemore

The headache was the worst one ever.

 

”I will never drink again!” he swore to himself.

 

Exactly _how_ much had he really had last night? He didn’t think it was _that_ much, but this hangover was the worst. Maybe it was something in the drink that hadn’t agreed with him? Maybe someone put something in his drink? He was feeling sick and stormed towards the bathroom to throw up.

 

He had to try three different doors before he found the right one, and as he was retching into the toilet bowl he realised that he had no idea where he had woken up. When he felt he had turned his entire stomach inside-out several times, he returned to the sofa he had woken up on. Whose flat was this? He looked around for hints and found a wedding picture on the wall. It was Phil’s. He sighed with relief.

 

Phil had invited him out for drinks since he was new in town and didn’t know anyone. He remembered a pub or two, and a club at some point, but everything apart from that was … blurry. He seemed to vaguely remember being grabbed by the hand and pulled out of the club and put in a taxi. He made a mental note to never let Phil take him out again, but he was glad it was Phil’s flat and not a stranger’s. At least Phil had been responsible enough to make sure he got to a safe place for the night and not leave him at the club. He fell back down on the sofa. He had to keep still or he would have to run to the bathroom again.

 

”How are you feeling?” Phil voice came from the doorway.

 

”Like death on toast,” he groaned. ”Did I wake you?”

 

Phil laughed. ”Well, you did tear our bedroom door open in your search for the bathroom.”

 

”Sorry.”

 

”It’s fine,” said Phil. ”I have to go to work soon anyway. Just be glad Sheila’s not home. She hates getting up early on Sundays.”

 

”I absolutely agree with her,” he said. ”It’s not by choice that I’m up, either.”

 

”I hope you didn’t have a totally terrible time yesterday,” said Phil.

 

”I don’t remember much, to be honest. Not after that last round of tequilas. Why aren’t you hugging the toilet bowl? It’s not fair!”

 

”I didn’t do the shots, remember? Anyway, you _seemed_ to have fun,” said Phil. ”You were dancing with this bloke at some point. Right before you disappeared.”

 

”Oh God, was I?”

 

”Yes, you two seemed to get very nice and cosy on the dance floor.”

 

”I don’t remember that. Do you know him?”

 

”I think maybe I’ve seen him before, but I don’t know him. Handsome bloke, though. If you’re into that sort of thing.”

 

”Where did you find me?”

 

”You managed to find yourself back into the club after a while,” said Phil. ”But you looked half-dead and reeked of vomit, so I called a taxi and got us home. I didn’t trust you to find your way back to yours.”

 

”Thank you so much,” he said. ”I don’t think I would have either.”

 

Phil laughed. ”Well, that was some welcome party. I think my mates liked you. At least before you started shouting and dancing and rubbing yourself against strange men.”

 

”Oh, God,” he groaned.

 

”Anyway, I have to be off. My shift starts in half an hour. Will you be okay by yourself? Will you find your way home on your own?”

 

”Yeah, I’ll be fine. The town’s not _that_ big, right?”

 

”I’ll get in a taxi if were you. I’m afraid you’ll get lost on the way.”

 

”Very funny,” he said and tossed a pillow after him.

 

”Just stay as long as you need,” Phil said. ”You’ll find food and coffee in the kitchen, and the door will lock behind you when you leave, so don’t worry about keys or anything. Just don’t … throw up on the sofa. Sheila’s begging for an excuse to throw it out, but I’m not ready to part with it yet.”

 

”I’ll do my very best.”

 

”Good luck,” said Phil and left the flat.

 

He closed his eyes and groaned loudly. This was not how he intended to spend the last day before he started his new job. On Monday he would start as a train manager, and he was very excited about that. After years of temp jobs on many different trains, he had finally gotten a proper position as a manager at CrossCountry. It had required him to move, but he really didn’t mind. He’d live anywhere as long as they’d give him a proper job.

 

He knew Phil from middle school, and he had helped him find a flat. It had been nice to get in touch with Phil again. They hadn’t spoken in years, but it didn’t take much effort to pick up where they had left off. He had moved into his tiny flat on Tuesday, and had barely gotten to know the area around his new home. Maybe he _should_ get a taxi back, just to be sure he didn’t get lost. He got up from the sofa and looked around for his jacket. There was one right next to the sofa, but it wasn’t his. He couldn’t see his anywhere.

 

”Damn, I must have left it at the club,” he muttered to himself. Luckily he found his phone, wallet, and his keys in his trouser pocket, or he’d be really screwed.

 

His eyes fell on the jacket again. At first he assumed it was Phil’s, but why was it right next to the sofa? He picked it up and looked at it. It smelled of vomit and the smell made him run to the bathroom again.

 

When he returned to the sitting room, he put the sleeve of his shirt in front of his mouth and nose and looked at the jacket again. Had he been wearing this jacket last night? Where did he get it from? He checked the pockets and found a wallet.

 

”Damn.”

 

How did he end up with some stranger’s jacket? He really ought to get the jacket and wallet back to said person, preferably without the vomit stench. He took the jacket with him to the kitchen, grabbed a dishcloth and started scrubbing the noticeable stains on the jacket. When he had finished, he opened the wallet for some signs to who the owner was. He found a driver’s licence with an address on it.

 

The place wasn’t far from Phil’s according to the map on his phone. Maybe he should walk there, return the jacket and the wallet, and then call for a taxi from there? That would be the right thing to do, right? Yes, and then go straight home, have a shower, a pot of coffee, and eventually some food. Later he would call the club and see if they happened to have his own jacket still there, and if they didn’t it wouldn’t be the greatest loss. A small price to pay to the party gods.

 

As he went to put on his shoes he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror and gasped. He couldn’t show up at a stranger’s doorstep looking like that! Maybe he would just, very quickly, borrow Phil’s shower. In a few minutes, he freshened up in Phil’s bathroom and left the flat. It was nice to get some fresh air, and it made him feel loads better.

 

Fifteen minutes, and a few accidental detours later, he arrived at the address on the map. He was just about to ring the bell when a terrible thought hit him. He couldn’t remember anything from last night. What if he had stolen this jacket? What if the stranger was furious with him for taking it? What if he had done something else? Phil said he had been grinding against someone. Was that the owner of this jacket? Had he done more than just grinding? What if they had - No, he couldn’t think about that. Maybe he should just leave the jacket on the front step and get away from there? That was probably the safest option.

 

He put down the jacket and turned to walk back the way he came from. He hoped the stranger would appreciate him returning his wallet and jacket. But before he had the chance to walk more than two steps, the door opened.

 

”Oi, what are you - oh, it’s _you_.”

 

He turned and gave the strange man a weak smile.

 

”Sorry, I just wanted to return this.” He pointed at the jacket. ”I’m sorry for taking it.”

 

”Wow, thanks,” said the other man. ”Well, I guess it was just as much my fault for lending it to you. I didn’t think you’d disappear with it still on you, though.”

 

”Yeah, I don’t quite know what happened,” he admitted. He was glad the other man seemed to be okay with this.

 

”I turned my back on you for thirty seconds to talk with my friend and suddenly you were gone.”

 

”Yeah, my friend apparently dragged me into a taxi and back to his place.”

 

”I’m glad you got home safe,” said the man. ”I was afraid you might have passed out in a ditch somewhere from the state you were in.”

 

”Yeah … well, I didn’t,” he said. ”Anyway, I should get home now. Thanks for lending me your jacket, and I have washed it a bit.”

 

”Washed it?”

 

”I tried. It had a … funny smell. But I think it’s mostly gone now.”

 

The stranger laughed. ”It would probably match the smell on my shoes.”

 

”Excuse me?”

 

”You really don’t remember that bit, either? Wow, you really were out of it, weren’t you? How much _do_ you remember?”

 

”I remember being at a club, and I remember tequila shots.”

 

”That’s it?”

 

”And vaguely a taxi, and then I woke up at Phil’s.”

 

”Wow.”

 

”I know. So what did you mean about the shoes? I didn’t borrow them too, did I? I think these are mine.” He looked down at his shoes, and they were definitely his.

 

”No, I still have my shoes inside. But you did throw up on them.”

 

”Oh, God, did I? I’m so sorry!”

 

”It’s fine,” laughed the other man.

 

”I should go now. I apologise about everything.” He turned to leave again.

 

”Wait! Do you drink coffee?”

 

”Huh?”

 

”Because you really look like you could use some.”

 

”Yeah, definitely. I will get some when I get home.”

 

”No, I mean, do you want to come in for coffee?”

 

”What, now?”

 

”Yes, now! You can apologise some more inside instead of standing here freezing. You don’t even have a jacket.”

 

That bit was true. And home was too far to walk so he would have to call a taxi, and he hadn’t done so yet.

 

”Come inside. I don’t bite. At least not unless you want me to.”

 

Did the stranger just wink at him?

 

He followed the stranger into the house, not quite knowing what to do with himself. The man seemed nice, and he felt he should really apologise for throwing up all over his clothes. Maybe the man could fill in some of his memory gaps? He just hoped they weren’t too embarrassing. The stranger hung the jacket on the row of pegs on the wall, and he followed him into the living room.

 

”Sit down and I’ll get us some coffee,” said the man, and disappeared into what was probably the kitchen.

 

The flat wasn’t big and it didn’t bear any signs of having kids or a partner living in it, so he assumed the man lived there alone. A cup of coffee was handed to him, when the other man returned from the kitchen.

 

”Thanks,” he said and took a sip. The taste of coffee was wonderful, and it really warmed him up.

 

”I’m so sorry about last night,” he said again.

 

”So you’ve said,” said the other one. ”It’s fine. It happens.”

 

”I wish it hadn’t,” he said and put the cup down. His head was pounding and he should really just get home and crawl into his bed and die. Instead he was sitting in a stranger’s house almost dying of embarrassment.

 

”So you really don’t remember anything from last night?”

 

”Not really, no,” he admitted. ”Phil took me out to meet his mates and to see the town, and then there were some rounds of tequila shots and I don’t know what else.”

 

”Sounds like quite a night.”

 

”Er …” he didn’t know if he should ask, but he had to know. ”Phil mentioned something, and I don’t know how to put this, but did we … er dance?”

 

The stranger laughed. ”Well, sort of, yes.”

 

”How do you mean?”

 

”I was dancing with this girl and then suddenly you joined us.”

 

”I joined you?”

 

”Well, more like you came between us.”

 

”I did what?”

 

He laughed again. ”At first I thought maybe you wanted to dance with her, but I quickly realised that wasn’t the case.”

 

”Oh, God, what did I do?” Had Phil been right about the grinding?

 

”The way you rubbed your bum against me was a giveaway.”

 

”Oh, God,” he groaned. ”I’m so sorry! Phil mentioned that I did that, but I didn’t really believe him, and I wasn’t sure if that was you.”

 

”Nah, it’s fine,” said the other man and smiled into his cup. ”I went along with it. I really didn’t mind.”

 

”Really?”

 

”Really,” he confirmed. ”If you had remembered anything, you would have known that.”

 

What was that supposed to mean? That they done more? Was that how he ended up with his jacket?

 

”Er, what happened? Did we … I mean, we didn’t … did we? I mean, how did I end up with your jacket?”

 

”We didn’t have sex, or anything closely related to that, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

He sighed with relief. ”Oh, good!”

 

”Yeah,” the stranger took a huge sip and stared into his cup for a little while.

 

”Then how did I end up with your jacket?”

 

”We danced, well, let’s call it dancing for argument’s sake, and then I saw that you were almost passing out, so I suggested we’d go outside and get some fresh air. We went out the back where people go to smoke, and we stood there for a little while. You didn’t have your jacket with you and you really didn’t look well, so I lent you mine so you wouldn’t go develop hypothermia or anything. You put it on, and thanked me by throwing up on my shoes.”

 

This was even more embarrassing than … actually, he couldn’t think of anything more embarrassing. What a great first impression he’d made in this town.

 

”I’m really sorry about everything,” he repeated. ”If there’s any way I could make it up to you.”

 

”Don’t worry about it. It’s fine,” said the other one yet again. ”Nothing that can’t be fixed. At least I have my wallet now. I don’t have to cancel all my cards and get new ones.”

 

Why was the other man still smiling? Why wasn’t he insisting that he’d pay for shoe- and jacket cleaning? And why had he invited him in for coffee? This didn’t make sense at all. Was everyone in this town as welcoming to strangers?

 

”Thanks for the coffee,” he said after a few moments of silence. ”I should probably get home.”

 

Right then, his stomach gave a loud rumble. He chuckled. ”Yeah, I should get some food.”

 

”I’m not far from having lunch, if you want to join me,” said the other one.

 

”Excuse me?”

 

”It’s fine if you don’t want to, but I should eat something quite soon, and it will save you from having to make something.”

 

”I’d probably get some takeaway,” he answered. ”If you know a good place for something that can cure the mother of all hangovers. Any good burger joints nearby?”

 

”Don’t be ridiculous,” said the man. ”That’ll only make it worse. Give me a few minutes, and I’ll rustle us up something.”

 

The stranger disappeared into the kitchen with the empty mugs, and left him sitting in the living room perplexed. He blinked a few times, trying to get his head around what was going on, but decided to follow the man and see if he could help. They put on the radio, and the music made the situation a bit less awkward. It turned out it was quite fun to help the man cook; even chopping tomatoes became a fun thing to do. Shortly they had made a tomato and chicken soup with garlic bread from the freezer. Soup had never tasted as good, and they emptied their bowls in no time.

 

”Thank you for lunch,” he said and helped the other man clear the table. ”That was probably a much better choice than whatever I would have ended up with.”

 

”Oh, I know,” said the other. ”I know greasy burgers are tempting, but they’re not really a clever choice.”

 

”Thank you so much.”

 

He felt he was doing nothing else but thanking and apologising to this guy today. But truth be told, he _had_ helped him a lot; ever since yesterday. Anyone else would probably have just chased him away, or at least run away when he had thrown up on them. He started rinsing the bowls and wanted to at least help with the dishes, but the other man took the bowls away and pushed him back into the living room.

 

”Don’t worry about those,” he said. ”I have nothing else to do today, so I can do it later.”

 

”But I want to at least do something in return,” he objected.

 

”Nonsense,” said the other man. ”You are my guest.”

 

”But you’ve done so much for me already, it’s the least I can -”

 

”Stop it! I was the one inviting you in. The least I could do was feed my guest and _not_ make him do the dishes.”

 

They walked back into the living room, and he headed in the direction of the front door.

 

”Oh, you’re going?”

 

”Well, yeah. I probably should head home now. I’ve taken advantage of your hospitality long enough.”

 

”Don’t be ridiculous,” said the other man. ”I mean, you _can_ leave if you want, but I thought about maybe watching a movie and you’re more than welcome to join me.”

 

He got the feeling that the stranger didn’t want him to leave, and a part of him didn’t want to either. This should have been the most awkward visit of all times, but in some ways it really wasn’t. As long as they avoided the topic of the previous night, it was just like hanging out with a friend.

 

”What are you watching?” he asked.

 

”I don’t know yet,” said the other. ”I thought about checking Netflix, so I’m very much up for suggestions.”

 

Minutes later they were sat in opposite ends of the sofa, two fresh mugs of coffee in front of them, and Transporter 3 on the telly.

 

The other man was the kind of person who yelled loudly at the movie, and he found himself smiling every time it happened. He was also the type who jumped in his seat whenever he got excited or angry, and soon they found themselves sitting a lot closer on the sofa.

 

This made him a bit uneasy and unsure of how he should act. The other man seemed to get closer and closer. Was this meaning what he thought it meant? Of course they _had_ danced together the night before, but they were both quite drunk then. Or at least one of them were. But truth be told, this man was the kind of man he would have liked to dance with even if he had been sober. But how could this man be interested after everything that had happened?

 

”Are you scared of me?” the other one suddenly asked.

 

”What? No.” He sat up straight and pressed himself as close to the armrest on the sofa as he could get.

 

”You are,” said the other man and backed away. ”I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come on as strong, I just assumed … considering yesterday.”

 

”What do you mean?”

 

”I know you were drunk then, but since you showed up at my doorstep, and you came in, and you stayed. I don’t know what I thought -”

 

”I wanted to return your jacket.”

 

”That was all?”

 

”Yes.”

 

”Who does that? Anyone else would have just kept it or thrown it away. Why did you return it?”

 

”I don’t know. I felt bad for taking it.”

 

”Oh, okay.”

 

”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean -”

 

”It’s fine. I misread the signals, that’s all.”

 

”I didn’t know I was giving out any signals. I didn’t mean to -”

 

”So you came here with my jacket, you came in for coffee, you stayed for lunch and a movie and you claim you’re not sending any signals?”

 

”Not intentionally.”

 

”Of course you’re not. You actually made that perfectly clear when I think about it.” The stranger stood up from the sofa. ”It’s probably time for you to leave, isn’t it?”

 

”What? When? I didn’t mean to do that either. I’m sorry I misread the situation, I didn’t realise what you were trying to - whatever it is you’re trying to do.”

 

Although, when he thought about it, the man had dropped lots of hints that he was interested, hadn’t he? He had just been too embarrassed to notice.

 

”Well, never mind,” said the other man. ”I misunderstood too, so let’s just forget that this ever happened. Maybe we’ll see each other around some time.”

 

”Wait,” he said. ”I’m sorry for not catching up on what you were trying to do, but that doesn’t mean I’m not interested.”

 

”Oh, really?”

 

”Really.”

 

”Clearly that’s a lie.”

 

”How so?”

 

”You’re just trying to make the situation less awkward to pretend you’re suddenly interested.”

 

”I’m not.”

 

”You absolutely are.”

 

”I don’t even know you, and yet I spent half a day with you.”

 

”Because you felt you had to. Because you felt guilty about ruining my shoes.”

 

”You said it could be fixed.”

 

”Well, I lied.”

 

”Well, _I_ didn’t! I’m just really bad at picking up signals, and I was too embarrassed to notice. I’ve had a really nice time today, and I don’t want it to end like this.”

 

”It’s a bit late for that now.”

 

He didn’t know what came over him, but when the other man was standing in front of him all flustered with anger he couldn’t help himself. When the man didn’t want to take his word for it, he would have to do something else to convince him.

 

”Damn you’re attractive when you get angry.” He said and grabbed his jumper and pulled him in for a hard kiss.

 

The other man fell quiet and looked at him with shock in his eyes.

 

”What did you do that for?”

 

He sighed deeply. ”Can we start over? Hi, I’m sorry I took your jacket by mistake and everything that happened last night. Well, not _everything_ , but you know … the throwing up on you and then disappearing bit. I’m not sorry about coming between you and that girl. That bit was probably the best choice I’ve ever made since I got to this town.”

 

The other man took a step closer to him. ”Oh?”

 

”Definitely,” he said and took a step towards the other man. They were standing so close he could feel the breath on his cheek.

 

They stood like that for a few seconds, staring at each other, neither of them daring to do anything. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, but he didn’t want to push his luck, he wasn’t completely sure it had been okay for him to do it the first time, so it was up to the other man now. But the other man didn’t move or say anything.

 

Finally he decided that it would probably be for the best to just leave. Maybe this just wasn’t supposed to be.

 

”I have to go,” he whispered. ”But I meant what I said earlier.”

 

”Which part.”

 

”About being glad we didn’t have sex last night.”

 

”Yeah, you made that bit perfectly clear.”

 

”Because it would have been a disaster if couldn’t remember that.”

 

It was the other man’s turn to pull him in for a kiss this time, and this time it wasn’t a quick hard one, but one full of passion, tongue and groping hands. When they finally pulled apart, they were both short of breath and just stared at each other for a few good moments. The other man still hadn’t let go of his jumper.

 

”I’m glad we cleared that bit up,” he said with a smile. ”But I really should be off now.”

 

”Are you sure?”

 

”Yes, but I’d love to see you again some time. If you want to, of course.”

 

”Are we going to be terrified of misunderstandings now?” the other one asked.

 

”Probably.”

 

They both laughed.

 

”Are you sure you don’t want to stay for a bit longer?”

 

”I really shouldn’t,” he said. ”I’m starting a new job tomorrow and I should get some proper rest before that, and I’m not sure I’ll be able to relax if I stay after what just happened.”

 

The other man blushed. ”Yeah, I get that. So new job? What are you doing? I realised I never asked.”

 

”I’m a train manager. Or at least I will be, starting tomorrow.”

 

”You’re joking!”

 

”Why would I be joking?”

 

”Not at CrossCountry?”

 

”Yes. Why?”

 

”I drive trains for that company, and I’m getting a new manager on my route tomorrow.”

 

”No!”

 

”I am.”

 

”This is getting absolutely ridiculous.”

 

”Indeed it is.”

 

”Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then. Driver.”

 

”Absolutely. Manager.”


End file.
